


We Fight And Die For What We Want

by lewdcifer



Series: The Afterlife of War Boys [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, although i guess it was longer than five minutes but whatever, basically it's about slit's first five minutes in valhalla before nux dies, i spit this out really fast, slit dies first, that's why it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdcifer/pseuds/lewdcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit's goal in life was to serve Immortan Joe and go to Valhalla. This is what happens when he gets there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fight And Die For What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Slit goes to Valhalla.

Slit was ecstatic when as he went out in his fiery explosion. Nothing beat the fire scorching his skin or the way his body was crushed between the two vehicles. He grins as he rises from the sands of Valhalla, screaming victoriously. Those who had been killed in the battle before him crowd around him, roaring with approval. Slit claps them all on the back and grins widely, the staples on the side of his face threatening to break free.

They tackle each other and roll around in the sand, laughing and yelling and acting as if nothing's changed, as if they're all back at the Citadel. Slit knocks the younger War Boys off of him and smacks their heads together, then turns and takes down larger, older, more experienced Boys. After more and more War Boys start to appear, standing up and smiling from the sands, Slit moves back into the crowd, his euphoria starting to wear off. He looks around his new home and realizes it's the same as the Citadel, but with more greenery and what Immortan Joe called water.

"It's glorious, isn't it?" A War Boy next to him asks.

"It's everything Immortan Joe promised us and more," Slit replies.

The War Boy next to him snorts, and Slit shoots him a look. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." Slit reminds him defensively. "He promised us our place here, and that's why we're here. These are our rewards."

"But he's not here, is he?" The War Boy says. "He's not here and we are. We gave ourselves the entrance to Valhalla. Not Immortan."

Slit narrows his eyes at the lanky War Boy and takes a threatening step towards him. "Who do you think you are anyways? How can you say that after dying for him? For our cause?"

"Me? I'm Dak. I've been dead for ages now. I've been messing around here for, oh I don't know. Five? Ten years? It's all the same here, nothing changes. We're not sick, we can't die again. We only get hurt and heal the way we used to. But nothing kills us. And no one controls us either." Dak smiles. He gently places a hand on Slit's head before patting him. "You'll learn in time. Don't worry about it."

Slit opens his mouth to reply, but Dak melts away into the crowd who've been roaring around the pair. Slit gets tackled again and eats a mouthful of sand. He spits it out and turns to whoever tackled him and lunges, a smile growing on his face and readying himself for another round of fighting.

_Who cares about that idiot?_ He thinks to himself. _I got what I wanted. That's all I'll ever need. And when Nux and the Immortan get here, everything will be shiny and chrome the way it used to be._

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this maybe five minutes after the one for Nux. I didn't really have much to go on, as I never payed too much attention to Slit, but after writing this I kind of wish he was still alive so I could kiss the shit out of the little bastard. He's definitely a new favorite of mine, that's for sure.


End file.
